johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny of the Deep
Johnny of the Deep is the second part of 70th episode and the 140th episode over all. Plot The episode starts out with Susan and Mary experimenting with lemons to make lemonade. Right when they're finished, Bling-Bling Boy flies through their window and hits most of their machines. He hits the floor then the wall with green goo on him. He says that he came for Susan's love, though Susan sprays him with water. Susan kicks him out but he does not leave. Instead he shows them a ring that he says made of crystals called Susanite. Susan says no to him and he puts the light of the ring in her face. The ring hypnotizes Susan to love Bling Bling Boy. Mary says that this will not be good. Bling Bling Boy flies out the hole of the window taking Susan with him. Mary runs down the stairs and tells Johnny that he needs to help. Johnny asks Mary what's in it for him. Mary says that she's his sister. Johnny says what else you got twice. The first time Mary says that he'll be his brother-in-law (Johnny's okay with it since Bling-Bling's rich and will give them gifts) and the last time she says that no lab and he's being selfish and also she'll destroy him: Johnny finally agrees. Mary tells him that the plan is for them to get on a wakeboard, catapult to the ship and distract them, while she blasts her shrink ray to the ring and it'll fall off, they will grab the ring and Susan and take off. Johnny and Dukey wakeboard hill Mary looks through her binoculars and sees Susan feeding him grapes. Once they did the last part of the plan Bling Bling Boy moves Susan and him out of the way. Johnny and Dukey crash into the table and all of the food gets over them. Mary blasts the shrink ray to the ring. The ring falls and Bling Bling Boy catches it and then Johnny does and then Dukey puts the ring in his mouth. He chokes on it and the ring falls into the sea. Susan got unhypnotized when that happened. They all got on the boat. Susan told them that they had to find the ring. Mary presses the red button on the boat and a lab popped up. Once on board the lab boat, Mary and Susan use their animal converter invention to transform Johnny and Dukey into sharks who then dive into the ocean to find the lost ring while Bling Bling boy hires a team of frogmen to do the same. Once underwater, Johnny and Dukey get chased by a school of dolphins, then by a red-haired female shark attracted to them before encountering Aqua Dude in his lair...with the ring. Johnny asks for help battling Bling Bling Boy but Aqua Dude says his fighting days are over and they leave without him. Once exiting the lair, Bling Bling Boy grabs them with mechanical arms attached to his submarine and grabs the ring but then Aqua Dude reappears, knocks out the ring away and saves Johnny and Dukey with his aqua sphere powers. They chase after the ring and fight for it. Bling Bling Boy wins the fight, puts the ring back on his finger and accidentally hypnotizes the female shark to love him and chase him away. The gang ends the day by wake-boarding with Aqua Dude while Susan feeds Dukey bacon. Trivia *Aqua Dude is a parody of both Aquaman and Mermaid man from "Spongebob Squarepants" * This is the third time that Dukey wearing his blue swimming trunks to swim in the water. *A clip of Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Ultimate Battle is seen when Aqua Dude was watching TV, saying he loves the new shows. *As of this episode, Dukey develops an obsession with bacon, which eventually replaces his love of steak. Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes where dukey loves bacon instead of steak Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs Category:DVD